1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filter arrangements that have multiple filter media cartridges.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Filtration of fluid, such as air, is typical for various applications such as gas turbine inlet systems. Various types of filter arrangements can be provided to accomplish the filtration. One type of filter arrangement is known as a V-Cell filter arrangement. The V-Cell filter arrangement consists of a plurality of filter panels fixed (e.g., glued, epoxied, or similar) within a frame. Each of the filter panels has filter media that may have various constructions and configurations. One example is a mini-pleat, which has pleated filter media that extends in a saw-tooth fashion along an overall panel dimension. The filter panels are arranged in pairs so that each pair provides a general V-shape. There any number of panel pairs. All of the panel pairs are fixed within the frame to retain the V-shape. The open or wide end of each V-shape is typically located at an upstream side of the arrangement. At the open end, the two filter panels of the respective V-shape are spaced from each other to allow fluid flow into the space of the V-shape and thus allow fluid to move to the filter panels for filtration by the filter panels. A narrow or tail of the V-Shape is typically located at a downstream side of the arrangement. At the downstream side, the filter panels are in close proximity to each other and the frame is closed so that fluid flow can only proceed through the filter panels. The frame extends above and below the area of the V-shape so that flow does not proceed out at the portions above and below the filter panels so that flow can only proceed through the filter panels.
As mentioned there may be any number of pairs of filter panels. If there are plural filter panel pairs, each pair is associated with just a portion of the overall face size of the V-Cell filter arrangement. As such, the V-cell filter arrangement provides a greater amount of filter media surface area as compared to a single panel filter that has a face size equal to the face size of the filter arrangement. The greater amount of media surface allows for lower pressure drops (e.g., lower flow resistance), longer service life and/or high efficiency.
As mentioned, within the V-Cell filter arrangement the filter panels are fixed within the frame. Thus, although a V-Cell filter arrangement has many benefits, when replacement of the V-Cell filter arrangement becomes necessary (e.g., after desired filter life is reached), the V-Cell filter arrangement is a substantial object to discard. As such there is a need to further improvement concerning V-Cell filter arrangement technology.